FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a management architecture of MDRs by an FCMDB for describing a basic function of the FCMDB. FCMDB refers to a management system for virtually integrating databases DB of different types stored in a plurality of MDRs, and MDR refers to a storage device of the database to be managed. FCMDB 10 can transversely manipulate databases DB stored in the plurality of virtually integrated MDRs 11 to 16. While each MDR 11 to 16 manages information on resources (CI & Relationship), such as configuration information, incident information, trouble information, release information, alteration information or application information as well as relationship between information units, FCMDB 10 manages harmonized information. FCMDB 10 receives a search request via an external computer or its own input device and, in response to the request, derives search results from the plurality of the MDRs 11 to 16. In the following figures, the term “application” is abbreviated to “APP”.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a management architecture of MDRs by an FCMDB for describing a reconciliation function of the FCMDB. FCMDB 20 in FIG. 2 has a function identical to that of FCMDB 10 in FIG. 1. FCMDB 20 can transversely manipulate databases DB stored in a plurality of virtually integrated MDRs 21 to 26 and FCMDB 20 has an information reconciliation function. The information reconciliation function of FCMDB 20 performs the following two tasks: 1) Integrate information on requests (hereinafter referred to as “items”) 21A to 24A for an identical update process that are managed under different names (server, host, node) in each database DB. Specifically, unify the names into the “server”; and 2) Integrate information on identical items 21A to 24A managed under different local IDs (Webmaster1, 192.168.10.1, hostnameX) in each database DB. Specifically, unify the IDs into a “Serial Number-XXX”.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which, in order to reduce update time for a distributed database, an update process is performed only in a main database having one main copy and, at the time of synchronization, an update history is sent to secondary databases each having different copies other than the main copy to update the secondary copies to allow them to have the same contents as the main copy according to the update history. But, in the invention set forth in Patent Document 1, though the update history is sent to the MDRs (databases) having the information related to that to be updated at the time of synchronization to allow the MDRs to update the information, the update request itself for registration, update and deletion is not sent.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-119227
Non Patent Document 2: http://cmdbf.org/schema/1-0-0/CMDBf%20v1.0.pdf